Ice
' Ice' (aka Tora Olafsdotter) is a fictional character, a comic book superheroine in publications from DC Comics. Created by Keith Giffen, J. M. DeMatteis, and Kevin Maguire, she first appeared in Justice League International #12 (April 1988). History Global Guardians The princess of an isolated tribe of magic-wielding Norsemen, Tora Olafsdotter has the natural ability to create and manipulate ice. She joined the Global Guardians as Norway's member replacing Icemaiden, Sigrid Nansen. After the Guardians had promised to protect her people, but their UN funding was withdrawn in the wake of the Justice League's reformation as the Justice League International, her friend Green Flame (later Fire) talked her into walking up to a JLI embassy and asking for a job. Remarkably, in the wake of Black Canary's resignation and the abduction of several members, the short-handed JLI took them on. Justice League Ice's personality was an amusing mix of girl-next-door wholesomeness and innocent-abroad naiveté, which served as a contrast to the impulsive, even libidinous traits of her friend and teammate Fire. As a kind of duo, her friend and she had changed their names from Green Flame and Icemaiden to Fire and Ice. Ice served with the Justice League International for years (remaining with the American branch even after a European branch was opened), occasionally dated Green Lantern Guy Gardner and even expressed an open crush (albeit unrequited) on Superman after he joined the team. Ice was even present at Superman's unfortunate death. She was one of the few Justice Leaguers still standing after Doomsday, Superman's killer, had torn through the team. Her fate caught up with her and she was killed by the Overmaster while under his mental influence. Before her untimely death, Ice displayed enhanced powers. This was after a battle with her brother, who had tried to conquer Ice's homeland. Ghost Appearances Ice has appeared on several occasions since her death. Fire and Cruiser are involved in an accident which leaves them cold, tired and snowbound. They swap their life stories, and as she begins to drift into unconsciousness, which would be fatal following her concussion, Fire sees a vision of her late friend Ice, who helps her decide to live. It is unknown if Ice was a ghost or a figment of Fire's imagination, but Fire awoke to a warm burning fire and she and Cruiser had traded sitting positions. Ice's spirit once again appears. She and several other deceased JLA members are resurrected by Felix Faust. In the end, she sacrifices herself again to save the JLA from his dark magic, and recites the same final words she spoke when killed by the Overmaster. In another instance, either the spirit or an illusion of Ice appeared, in which she was (possibly mistakenly) damned to Hell or a dimension similar to Hell. After Fire and Guy Gardner negotiate her release, Fire looks behind to see that Ice is following while they leave, which violates Hell's Orpheus clause, causing Ice's spirit to vanish. Together Guy Gardner and Fire mourned the again-lost Ice, even though they had never been entirely certain that this manifestation was really her. It is implied that Ice vanished to Valhalla. Resurrection Barbara Gordon's Birds of Prey team, on mission in Azerbaijan, discovers Ice unconscious within a Rocket Red exosuit which they wrest from the possession of an underworld figure, Kerimov. With Kerimov hiring the Secret Six to transport the exosuit, the Birds of Prey and Secret Six would come to blows after Big Barda and Huntress capture it. Kerimov plans to use "the resurrection of a goddess" to manipulate the Russian people by playing on their superstitions about "ice princesses", and to use her great power to make himself a powerful ruler. Creote awakens the lifeless Tora. However, an enraged Ice unleashes her wrath upon both the Birds of Prey and Catman's Secret Six; she seeks to avenge her own murder. Huntress' mention of Guy Gardner in addition to a hard slap brings Ice back to her senses, while Deadshot dispatches Kerimov (who, as her savior, retained some influence over Tora). Eventually, Ice leaves the country in the company of the Birds of Prey. She later meets up with Fire at a facility belonging to the United Nations-affiliated intelligence service Checkmate, as they talk about old times and try to catch up on the current ones. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ice-Magic:' Ice can, at will, project in various forms quantities of ice and snow through her hands just enough to down an opponent. She can create platforms of ice upon which she can skate. She is able to generate larger amounts of ice and snow, and conjure massive icy figures. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Superheroes